


potatoes? meatballs? fish?

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [5]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: merida and hiccup try to make dinner.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: the big four [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 10





	potatoes? meatballs? fish?

It was raining, pouring actually, and Merida had just stepped inside the door to the small apartment she shared with her boyfriend. In her hands were bags full of groceries that she had been protecting from being ruined by the rain.

“Merida?” a voice called from the kitchen.

It belonged to her boyfriend, Hiccup, who had stayed at home to clean up the place.

“Yeh” Merida answered as she took off her dripping jacket and wet shoes.

She walked into the kitchen with the bags and put them on the kitchen table.

“Did you get everything? The potatoes? Meatballs? Did you get the fish?” Hiccup asked as soon as he saw her with an almost panicked voice.

“Yes, calm down ye big lump” Merida said as she started to unpack the groceries. “It’s just our parents coming for dinner. No big deal”

“You know your mother never liked me. If I don’t do good now, she will judge me forever. And our dads are always competing about everything. We need them to get along now” Hiccup said and snatched the potatoes away from Merida and dropped them in the already boiling water.

Their parents had never really been on the best terms and now that Merida and Hiccup had just moved in together Hiccup thought it more important than ever to make them get along. And this dinner was their chance. Everything had to be perfect.

Merida stopped in her tracks and walked over to Hiccup, putting her hands on his cheeks.

“Everything will be fine. Let’s just cook this food, okay?” she said and he nodded.

She gave him a quick kiss before continuing to unpack.

Hiccup wasn’t a very good cook. Neither of his parents were and he had gotten their genes. And Merida had never had to cook for herself since her family was very well off and had a housekeeper who took care of everything for them. Needless to say, their food wasn’t really a success. Hiccup overcooked the potatoes, Merida burnt the meatballs and the fish smelled like fart.

“Do you want to try it first?” Merida asked as watched all of the food with a disgusted look on her face.

“Uhhh, let’s do it at the same time” Hiccup suggested and she nodded.

At the same time, they took a bite of the food and a second later they spit it out again.

“We can’t serve this to our parents! My mum will think I can’t take care of myself” Merida exclaimed and downed a whole glass of water.

“You know what? I’ll just order pizza” Hiccup said and picked up his phone.

Merida cleaned off the table and not long after the pizza arrived. They made everything look nice and clean and when their parents arrived everything was just perfect. For once their parents seemed to get along splendidly and Merida’s mother actually seemed impressed by Hiccup.

And all thanks to the pizza place two blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't think fish and meatballs should be in the same dish


End file.
